islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 13
The thirteenth series is most likely to appear in 2025. It has eleven episodes rather than ten which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8. Episodes #Hot Air On Sally - Sally has her engine caught fire while she can't go anywhere. #Austin Breaks The Rules - Austin must do his best by not taking heavy loads. #Neatness Counts - Hoothoot is covered in some dirty objects. He has to go to a washdown. #Sunny the Rescue Engine - Sunny is about to be a rescue hero at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. #In My Africa - Safari shows Thomas about the animals who lived in Africa. #Skarloey and Casey - After Luke's accident, a new yellow arrived on Sodor to do his work and Skarloey will show him everything. #The British Military - Two military jets and one blue Navy steam engine ready for military missions. #A Happy Day For Safari - It has been a rainy day at the Sodor Safari Park, Safari has given Thomas some jobs to feed the animals and take passengers on a tour. #Zach the Black - A black J88 arrives on the railway, to work as a Vicarstown Station Pilot. #Thomas and the Parish Engine - A Parish engine arrives on the railway and James thinks he is cool. #All Steamed Up - Lenord wanted to race with Caitlin but things go horribly wrong. #Rolling Down the Road - Thomas suggested Bertie and Sally to race with him. #Gorilla My Dreams - Thomas helped Safari find a gorilla escaping from the safari park. #Caught in a Draft - Milo caught way too many fish which causes him to topple left. #Ballahoo Bound - Thomas and Hiro meet up with a lost engine who offers them a chance to take him home. #Railway Trip Part 1 - A new engine arrived at the Bermuda Triangle. Sir Topham Hatt has given Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand on a special Railway trip to Japan, Italy, and London. Only Thomas gets to go for the inaugural running on the Rails Around The Globe. At one moment, Professor Bulleid and his German diesel shunters are up to no good. #Railway Trip Part 2 - Some of the dangerous assignments have started. Ethan, Justin, Professor B, and his Lemon diesels planned to stop Thomas, Sarah Zen Missle, Hubert Hitch Hiker, and Hiro from foiling the evil scheme. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Fiona *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Elliot (cameo) *Miller (does not speak) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Edgar - A UK Navy blue steam train who helps Thomas trained for Military Outgoings. *Tick and Tock - Two military jets who were on tight squeeze for military missions. *Lemmy - A lost steam engine who works at the Ballahoo railway. *Zach - The J88 who is friends with Thomas, Molly, and Neville. *Lenord - A Parish tank engine painted red-blue with yellow stripes. *Skip - A train ferry who carries trains anywhere on the sea. One-Hour Special Characters Introduced *Kentaro - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the Rails Around The Globe. *Tomoko - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the Rails Around The Globe. *Lucas Coal - A red British spy tank engine who assists Hubert, but now compacted. *Hubert Hitch Hiker - A dark grey european spy saddle tank engine who sets off foiling the evil scheme. *Casey - A yellow cuban narrow-gauge tank engine who helps Thomas foil the evil scheme. *Sarah - A Zimbabwe Steam Locomotive who would help Thomas on their dangerous mission. *Tillman - A Blended-Wing Bodied Spy Jet who assists Hubert. *Queen Elizabeth II - A green steam engine who tends to be queen. *Kolby - A blue diesel shunter who works at Paris. *Professor Bulleid - A red, green, and yellow diesel shunter and Dennis and Norman's enemy who wanted to stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ethan - A yellow German diesel shunter who works second in command of the lemons. *Justin - A blue German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ashton Schönbrodt - A cream and brown German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Schönbrodts. *Dodger - A dodging red German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Darren Schönbrodt - A yellow and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Miguel Schönbrodt - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Walter Schönbrodt - A green and dark-grey German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Linden - A blue and black German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Linus Köf - A red and grey German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Conrad Köf - A dark-grey and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Buford Köf - A black and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Brendan Rivaro - A white and green German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Rivaros. *Frederick Rivaro - A red and white German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Jordan Rivaro - A red and key-lime green German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Clinton Rivaro - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Julius Rivaro - A red, white, and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Daniel Knight - An orange German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Knights. *Vincent Knight - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Finley Knight - A white and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Kabuto - A dark blue Japanese steam engine and Hiro's rival who serves bodyguard for Daniel Knight. *Bradley Hauler - A black truck who carries Daniel Knight. Featured Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Stanley and London Personal Guard #1 *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and London Personal Guard #2 *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Norman, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, and London Personal Guard #3 *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Hiro's Computer *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Sidney *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Bill Hader as Snorkel *Shia LaBeouf as Snozzle and Ethan *Richard Kind as Sploosh *Andrew Francis as Cydonia *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *Daran Norris as Dodger and Q Javier Köf *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Michael Keaton as Austin, Casey, and Justin *Paige Moss as Sunny *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Mike Pollock as Lenord and Shawn *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *George Clooney as Hubert Hitch Hiker *Halle Berry as Sarah Zen Missile *Jay Leno as Tillman *Joe Mantegna as Frederick Rivaro *Malcolm McDowell as Professor Bulleid and Vincent Knight *Phil Hayes as Edgar *David Wills as Tick *David Holt as Tock and Ashton Schönbrodt *Jack Black as Kabuto, Daniel Knight, and Brendan Rivaro *Jim Cummings as Elmer Jersey *Sam Riegel as Sheriff *Matt Taylor as Lemmy *Zachary Levi as Zach *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light *Roger Craig Smith as Jack Bluebell *Kazumi Totaka as Kentaro *Minami Takayama as Tomoko *Brent Musburger as himself *David Hobbs as himself *Darrell Waltrip as himself Trivia *The special, Railway Trip are both rated TV-Y-7 for using weapons (like the electromagnetic-pulse emitter), killing and attacking steam engines. *Instead of sixteen episodes, there were fifteen episodes. The one-hour special was two episodes each, repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8 (which has sixteen episodes). *This is the last series to use "Thomas You're The Leader"/"Roll Call Rap" as the intro's theme song. Category:Television Series